Timeless
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: I suck at symmetries. Danny is have trouble with girls and goes to the only person he thinks can help him, Clockwork. Only, upon arrive Danny learns the about the tragic death the befell the Master of Time and exactly what true love is. DannyXSam. Rated T for character death.


**Disclaimer: I dont own danny phantom **

**Okay guys, here. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Danny sat on his bed, his friend Tucker next to him. Their conversation for that night had been focused on girls. Sam was sick, so it was the only time they could get away with having a real conversation.

"Just ask Sam out," Tucker suddenly suggested to Danny, knowing the two's attraction to each other.

Danny sighed, "Tucker I can't, she is…. well, she's Sam." he told his friend with disappointment, he had wanted to ask Sam on a date, but it didn't seem right to him.

"What about Valerie?" Tucker asked. Danny only rolled his eyes. "Paulina?" Tucker wondered out loud.

"Dang it, Tucker, I like them all!" Danny yelled, clearly annoyed. Both of the boys groaned, "Why is dating so confusing? I can fight ghosts, but I can't figure out which girl I like the most." He muttered. Tucker laughed at his best friend. Girls had never really been Danny's strong point.

"Well, why don't you ask someone who does know about girls?" Tucker asked his friend.

"Like who? My dad?" Danny asked in a joking tone. "You?"

"No, like a ghost," Tucker replied. Danny only looked at his long-time friend, clearly confused. "Think about it." Tucker said sitting up. "Most ghosts have been around for a pretty long time, which means they would have been around girls for a really long time."

"Tucker, they would rip me to shreds, and which one would I ask anyways? Skulker?" Danny asked. The two immediately burst out laughing at the idea of Danny asking the hunter for girl help.

"What about Clockwork?" Tucker suggested, "He is the master of time, he has to have watched girls for centuries, which would mean he might be able to help." Danny sighed, knowing that his friend was right.

"Yeah, I guess I'll ask him for help tomorrow … if he isn't to busy playing God and messing around with a timeline that is," Danny muttered.

The next day, Danny went down to his parent's lab and opened the ghost portal. Sighing, the now white haired boy jumped into the green world and started on his way to the Master of Time's domain.

Danny didn't knock when he reached Clockwork's home. It had only been the fourth time Danny had been there, but he had already been told to just enter and save Clockwork the energy of answering the towering twin doors.

When the boy entered, he saw Clockwork at the far end of the room. He was watching a young girl through his time portal; she looked a lot like Danny's clone, Danielle.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked, causing the Master of Time to jump in surprise. Quickly, the ghost turned off the image of the girl he had just been watching.

"Yes, Daniel?" he asked the boy calmly.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Danny asked, ignoring Clockwork's annoying use of Danny's full name. It reminded him of Vlad.

"No, it was nothing." Clockwork said. "Now, what brings you here?"

Danny looked down, a little embarrassed about asking for girl help. "Well, you see, I'm kind of having trouble." Danny said. Clockwork gave a small smirk, clearly amused.

"What kind of, 'trouble'?" he asked, moving closer to the boy.

"Girl trouble." Danny said, turning a little red.

Clockwork sighed loudly before turning to face opposite from Danny, "Oh, the irony," he said in an overly monotone voice.

"What do you mean, 'the irony'?" Danny asked in a curious tone, "and who was that girl you were looking at? She looks a lot like Danielle." he added.

Clockwork turned his head to look at the young boy. He let out a breath of air before saying, "I can't help you Daniel." Danny groaned.

"Why?" he asked annoyed.

"You wouldn't understand." Clockwork said.

"Try me!" Danny muttered.

Clockwork sighed and motioned for Danny to follow him towards his time portal. "If you really want to know why I'm no help, I will tell you. The girl in the portal, her name was Ophelia." he said, before making the swirly green image morph into that of a young boy, "This story starts centuries ago, in ancient Greece, it was my home for all of my life, until the day I died …"

* * *

**Flashback**

_My mother grew ill and died when I was only four years old, but I never forgot her. Nor did I ever forget the name she had given me, Cronus. I was sold as a slave to a rich family whom lived in Athens, known as the Floros family._

"Arete," a man called to his wife as he walked threw the front door of his Athenian home.

"Yes, Tiresias?" she asked walking into the front room. Her husband smiled at her and stepped aside to reveal a young boy.

"I got him for cheap, he's an orphan, figured that he could help with maids around the house until he is older, then he could tend to Eumaeus." Tiresias said in reference to his young son.

"Come," Arete said harshly to the young boy, "has he a name?" she asked her husband, who in turn shook his head, "Call him Doulos, then," she said and turned away to face a doorway. "Calypso!" the harsh woman called to another slave. An older woman in a tattered dress came into the room and bowed to her master and mistress.

_Calypso was like a mother, she kept her eye on the younger slaves while tending to the master's children._

"Yes, mistress?" Calypso asked calmly.

"Calypso, this boy is a new slave, I am putting him in your care," she spat, the old woman, Calypso, bowed and took the young boy by his wrist, pulling him into the kitchen. Once there she turned to the boy, who was looking scared.

"What do they call you boy? I mean your real name, the master and mistress have too many of us to remember who they gave what name to." she told him in a soft voice.

"My mother named me Cronus," he said to her shyly.

"Well then, Cronus, that is what I will call you. Now come, we must tend the master's children," she said taking the boy's wrist again. Together they walked to a room where a very spoiled four year old was playing with toys. Calypso did her job and took care of the boy, before taking Cronus to another room. This one was smaller and had fewer toys, in the center of the room sat a little girl with long braided black hair who also looked about four.

_At the time I didn't know, but meeting that little girl changed my life forever and set it on a path that could never be changed._

"Cronus!" the woman said as they entered the room, "This is Ophelia, she is the Master's daughter, and the boy we just saw is her twin brother. He is named Eumaeus."

_That was one of the only times I had been even close to Ophelia for the first ten years that I served that family for. When I turned eight, I was assigned the task of taking care of Eumaeus, which was not a fun job. The boy was spoiled rotten and was taught that he was better then every other in the house, excluding his father, because he was a man and he was a true Citizen of Athens._

_One day, when I was fourteen, my world shifted again, this time, the blame was to fall upon the beautiful and kind Ophelia._

Tiresias and his son Eumaeus sat in the sitting room, they were talking about marriage agreements for both Eumaeus and Ophelia. Cronus and a few others of Tiresias's slaves were also in the room, serving fresh fruits and wine when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tiresias called as two slaves rushed to open the door, revealing Ophelia. Her hair was coiled and pined into a lovely style which had recently become popular across Athens.

"Father, please excuse my interruption, but mother sent me to ask you if I may go for a walk to Athena's temple." She said calmly.

Her very being seemed to lighten the room, and her words sounded like a gift from Aphrodite herself.

"Yes, you may go, but not alone." Tiresias said. Then, scanning the room he pointed at Cronus, "You are to accompany my daughter Ophelia to town, stay with her always." Tiresias said. Bowing again, Cronus followed Ophelia from the room.

_Knowing that her father was finding someone to marry her to, Cronus followed slightly behind her so that all passing men could get a good view of the girl._

"So," she said suddenly, "what is your name slave boy?" she asked sweetly. It took Cronus a moment to realize she was speaking to him. Having a member of the family speak to a slave in any way other then ordering was very rare.

"Cronus, mistress," he said, bowing to her, as he was taught to do whenever he spoke to one of the family.

"Well Cronus," she said, "Please do not call me 'Mistress' that is what people call my mother, and I am not my mother. Please, call me by my name, Ophelia," she said to him. Cronus nodded. "Tell me, Cronus. Where were you born?" she asked him.

"Sparta." he replied quietly.

_If anyone saw them talking, Tiresias would have my head on a spike in the front garden, but I didn't care. Ophelia was like an angel._

"Oh?" she asked surprised, "you don't seem like a Spartan boy, too quiet!" she laughed; Cronus couldn't help but laugh too. Together, the two laughed and walked, always staying a little out of sight.

_We went on walks like that often, Ophelia was always put second to her twin brother, and she liked to be put first every now and then. As for me, it felt nice to be treated as an equal, like I had some worth in the world. I fell in love, and it never crossed my mind that our time together would come to an end._

Ophelia and Eumaeus' seventeenth birthday had just passed and their parents had decided that it was time the two were married off to starts separate families of their own. The family had gathered together for dinner that night and guests had joined them which rarely happened. Rumors flew about who the people were; some said it was for money, some said it was for the government, and others said marriage.

It was dark when old Calypso walked into the male slaves' sleeping area and called upon Cronus.

"Cronus, come," she whispered to him, "you're needed, dress quickly." With a nod she left to while outside. Cronus jumped up and dressed, there was only one reason Calypso would rouse him. Ophelia. Calypso had guessed of the love affair just as it first began, she had been the one to warn them if someone was coming or if rumors were starting.

Once he was dressed, Cronus ran out of the room and into the hallway. "She needs you," the woman said, Cronus nodded and started on his way across the house at a run. He only stopped to grab a pitcher of water from the kitchen so that he would better blend into to few night servants.

"Mistress Ophelia!" he called gently just outside her bedroom door. Suddenly the door opened and he was pulled inside, nearly spilling the water. A single candle next to her bed was glowing just enough to tell that she was crying. "Ophelia, what in heaven's name is wrong?" he asked her, putting aside the pitcher of water.

"I'm sure there have been rumors of who the guest was," she said through sobs. Cronus nodded, knowing that the news couldn't be good. "Well, I guess at least one would be right. Marriage." She cried the cursed word, the word neither of them ever spoke of because they knew that she would marry a rich man, and he would marry a slave girl, if he married at all. "They want me to marry that devilish Polyphemus, but I simply can't. I love you Cronus, you! Not some pampered rich man."

_I had wanted to calm her, to tell her that everything would be okay, but I knew it wouldn't, after all what could we have done? I told her the only thing I could think of, no matter how stupid and dangerous it was._

"We could run," Cronus said to his lover. "We could steal away to the country side; there I could take you as my wife." Ophelia looked at him; a smile appeared on her tear filled face. "Next moon we meet under the willow tree where I first kissed you, then we run, that gives us three days, does that work?" Ophelia nodded, in three days time, her family would be looking for a wife for her brother, and he would have to marry first. "Also, pay your respects to the gods every day until we leave, and twice the day we do, after we get out of Athens we will stop at every temple we see." Ophelia smiled, giving the last look of hope Cronus would ever see.

_Sadly, our plan was cut short; we had put our faith in the wrong person. Ophelia's brother, Eumaeus, had been listen at the door to make sure his beloved sister was alright, he had heard everything we said and told Arete and Tiresias of our plot. They devised a plan, and for the next three days they kept us apart. Eumaeus kept me at his side for the long days as he searched for a suitable wife and Arete kept her daughter busy shopping in the market for her upcoming wedding. On the third day, just before the sunset, they told her they knew, they locked her in her bedroom with no hope of escape. As for me, I was still unaware of the plot, and I slipped away to wait under the tree, only to find the families guards along with Tiresias and Eumaeus waiting. They took me into the town square and waited until morning. That was when they called a town meeting and even brought Ophelia._

Almost all of Athens came to see the slave that had caused so much trouble. Arete and Polyphemus brought Ophelia, she looked like she had been awake and crying all night, but everyone still gazed upon her beauty. "Cronus!" she yelled when she saw the slave chained to a wooden post.

"Ophelia!" he called back.

"Enough, you will address her as 'mistress'!" Tiresias yelled, kicking him in the side, and thus breaking a rib. "Men," he addressed the crowd, "It is now that I exorcise my right to kill a slave if they have wronged me. This slave has bewitched my daughter into having an affair!" he called; kicking Cronus again, the Athenian men cheered him on as he beat the slave. All along Ophelia screamed and struggled to reach the man she loved.

_That was how it ended for me, he beat me to death, but just moments before I passed on, the men decided they wanted more of a show. They called the Ophelia be allowed to say goodbye, and so she was aloud to come._

"Cronus!" she called after they let her go, she ran to the side of the man she loved. "I'm sorry Cronus, I'm so, so sorry."

_She cried, begged and pleaded for me to live, she even called to the gods, but it seemed they had bigger plans for me. I managed to gather all of my strength to tell her one more thing, my dying words._

"Ophelia …" he whispered in a broken voice, but still loud enough to be heard, the group of town's folk went silent. "Ophelia, please, move on, and be happy."

She shook her head "No, I can't." She said.

"Ophelia," their eyes met one last time. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too!" she cried, but he was already gone.

_From then on I was made Master of Time. Not even I was sure why they chose me, but they did. As for Ophelia, she did move on. She married Polyphemus and had children. I watched her, and still do every now and then. Since her children were born I have watched over then, tweaking timelines so that her family would have the best they could. Almost one thousand years later the trade routes on the Silk Road opened, her distant great grandson became a trader. After years he settled down in England, and her family continued into that country. In the 1600, a boy from her family moved to Salem._

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Danny, there is a reason she looks like Danielle." Clockwork said, "That reason is that Danielle is your clone, and you are a distant relative to my Ophelia. That is the reason I intervene in your life – you are part of her."

"So, you loved her, after all that time? After she got you killed? After over one thousand years, you still love her?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Very much so, I will always love Ophelia, with every fiber of my being." Clockwork replied.

"So, you only saved my family from evil Danny, and you only made sure that I got my ghost powers, and that everything was going to be okay with my family because we're related to her?" Danny asked.

Clockwork nodded, "You are correct, I will forever love her. But I lost that love, which is why I can't help you."

Danny looked at the ghost of time, and something sparked in his own mind. "No," he said, "You did help. Paulina and Valerie, sure I like them, but I don't think I could love them for such a long time, like you love Ophelia." Clockwork looked at Danny curiously, "And as for Sam; I don't think I could ever stop loving her, I don't think I could ever see her suffer, I don't think I could do anything but help her, even if I died. I love Sam almost the same way you love Ophelia."

Clockwork smiled as Danny left, only one thought drifted threw his mind. _I love you Ophelia, I always will, until the day this world ends, I will always love you._

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
